Another Addition Part II
by Sandie
Summary: Gomen nasai, minna-chan. I know I haven't uploaded anything in maybe a long time. (not that long) But it's not my fault, it's the evil homework's fault. ^_^ Well, ja ne'. Buh-bye. And please read and review


**Sandie's Corner: **Well, I came around to writing up the second part. Again, Gomen nasai. It's just homework! ^_^   
I like to write, but I can't when I have tons of homework. So, until I have freedom once again!!!!! ~*Sandie*~   
((crayola))] 

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own them. Sorry to disappoint you. ^_^   


********

**Another Addition Part II: Cause and Effect**

****(A/N: The title is so baka. Sorry, but we've had enough of cause and effect in school and I just thought of it. ^_^ )   


**"A**nd she doesn't remember a thing?," Goku asked. "Nope. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. N-----" Chi-Chi cut in. "I   
think we've got the point Goten." Naoko lay on the bed in her room. Nothing serious had actually happened; she was   
just asleep and tired, that's all. But if Gohan remembered correctly, he had seen her turn Super Say- No! It can't be true.   
Gohan shook his head. No, that just can't be right. Could it? He looked at his sleeping sister. His imoutochan.   
It seemed like   
Chi-Chi could read her son's thoughts because she said, "Don't worry. She's gonna be all right. She just needs   
her rest. C'mon Gohan, everyone. Let's leave her alone, now." Gohan sighed. His mom was right, as always. He put a blanket over his sister. "I hope so," he whispered, mainly to himself. But Goten heard. "C'mon, Niichan. She's   
gonna be fine." Goten put his arm around his brother's shoulder. "Yeah. I guess you're right, Goten," and he hugged his brother.   
Suddenly Goten yelled, "You're it!!!" and took off, laughing. Gohan laughed, too. "Yeah, but not for long!!!!"   
With that the two boys ran outside and played tag, though it seemed they were too old for the game, being 10 and 14.   
But I guess, you are never too old for a little fun.............. 

** ~*~*~*~*~* That Night *~*~*~*~*~**   


** T**hat night, only three hours from what had happened before, after the boys had taken their showers they were   
sitting in their rooms reading mangas. Actually, Goten was reading a manga and Gohan was studying. He didn't   
want to study, there was too much on his mind, but a big test was coming up and he wanted to be ready for it.   
Goten, well, he was smart, but he didn't want to study. And Chi-Chi didn't push Goten as much as she   
had pushed Gohan. So, they sat in their rooms and did their own things. Their parents were down stairs watching   
t.v. The movie they were watching? The boys didn't know. Naoko was still sleeping -- Gohan had checked on her.   
She was sleeping peacefully, so he left her room as not to disturb her.   
He was suddenly getting tired, so Gohan went downstairs,   
took a sip of water, and said goodnight to his parents. Than he trudged up the stairs, and went into his sister's room.   
The covers were knocked off the bed, from her tossing and turning, so Gohan picked it up and tucked the covers   
under her. He whispered a Goodnight, and walked out, flipping on the night light in her room, and than closing the door.   
Than he went into Goten's room, rubbing his eyes. "I'm going to be- " Gohan stopped and looked at his brother.   
Goten had fallen asleep on his desk. Gohan smiled and lifted his brother up to put him in his bed. He tucked him in too,   
said a Goodnight, and than retreated to his own room.   
Gohan yawned and crawled into bed. He flipped off the lamp, and just lay there in the dark, listening to the quiet   
sounds of the night. At one point, he did not know when, he fell asleep.................   
  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**N**aoko woke up to the sound of thunder. She sat up quickly and looked out the window. It was still dark and the window lit up with lightning. Naoko shivered. She hated thunder storms, especially with the lightning. She clutched the   
blanket and her doll. Than she thought of her brother. He wouldn't be scared, she thought. I'm just a big scaredy cat.   
I have to learn how to be brave, like my brothers. Than thunder was heard and she winced. "Umm...... maybe tomorrow" and she scrambled out of bed.   
She ran across the dark hall, on the cold, hard floor, to her brother's room, with her doll. "Niichan, niichan!" she cried softly. "Wake up, niichan!" She nudged her brother. "Huh? What? Is it morning already?" Gohan said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "No, niichan it's me" she said, losing for fear, but regaining it when lightning was sounded again.   
She winced, once again. Gohan saw this. "Hey, imoutochan, what's wrong?" he said, pulling his little sister close and hugging her. "I-it's t-the thunder" she stammered. "Can I stay with you?" she asked. "Sure." Gohan said. He took his pillow and put it on the floor beside the bed. Than he took the spare blanket and pillow from his closet, and set the blanket on the floor, too. Naoko, crawled into her brother's bed, and went under the covers. "Thanks, niichan." she said. "Goodnight." And she fell asleep, contented. "Goodnight, Naoko." And Gohan fell asleep, too, happy to have helped his sister........................   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sandie's Corner: "Just Sandie and Crayola ((crayola))] "******

Well? Short, I know. Please don't tell me that. ^_^ I'm working on longer parts for my other stories, so don't worry.   
Should I continue this? Ask me and I will, I promise. Okay, Ja ne'. Buh-bye now!   
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________________   
thanks for reading thanks for reading thanks for reading thanks for reading thanks for reading thanks for   
please review please review please review please review please review please review please review please r   
_____________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
